


Grave outtake

by Jassy



Series: Grave [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassy/pseuds/Jassy
Summary: This is a deleted scene from Ain't No Grave that just didn't quite add to the story and felt like it was derailing the progression. Takes place after the pair of them finally hook up.





	Grave outtake

Later, both dressed again, they sat together on the couch with Eggsy curled against him, tucked under his arm. JB was sprawled and snoring lightly in front of the fire that Harry had started, and they both had tea. “What was Arthur’s reaction when you passed the test?” Harry asked quietly, gently running his fingers through her still damp hair. 

She shivered a bit, pressing closer at the memory of both the video and aiming a gun at her little friend. “Furious, I think. Remember when he made Charlie apologize to you? Sounded like that, the tosser. I don’t think he expected my reaction to be what it was.”

“I don’t think **I**  could have expected your reaction to be what it was,” Harry admitted. “But you continue to exceed my already high expectations of you, darling.”

“It would have fucked with me more for sure if you hadn’t told me what happened already. And I think – I think the masks helped, too. I couldn’t see his face. I don’t remember his face very well,” she said wistfully. “Mum had his photos packed away, then Dean came along an’ chucked ‘em. It woulda sucked if my first good look at his face was him dyin’.” 

“Chester is quite lucky I was not there,” Harry seethed. “To show you that in such a manner, to use his death in such a way, is unpardonable.”

“We shoulda expected him to try somethin’. He don’t want my kind dirtyin’ up the place. Not really a surprise that he’d try to rattle my faith in you an’ James. But I  **do**  trust you both, an’ it definitely didn’t even give it a bit of a jiggle. Mind, if  _he’d_  handed me the gun, I couldn’t have done it. Plus, well, Mr. Pickle helped.” Harry made a startled noise so she tipped her face up to see his puzzled look. “Harry, you went on about that dog like crazy when I first seen him in the loo. Mentioned how long you’d had him before he died of pancreatitis.”

“That was nearly two years ago!”

Eggsy laughed. “So what? I got a good memory, an’ I love listenin’ to you talk. ‘Course I remembered. Once I got JB, I had to start makin’ plans to keep you from feedin’ him all sorts of scraps he shouldn’t get.”

“Speaking of you and plans.”

“Hmm?”

“When you arrived, you mentioned that you had made plans on how you were going to tell me you loved me. What plans?”

“Not just to tell you that, I was also plannin’ how to get you in bed. You’s so proper all the time – well, what I’d seen anyway,” she corrected herself appreciatively. Harry was definitely not proper in bed, and she was damned grateful for that. 

“So what plans had you made?” Harry poked her in the side, making her squirm.

Smiling, Eggsy set both their mugs on the table so she was free to swing her leg up and over his lap. His hands settled on her hips, thumbs rubbing little circles on her skin above her jeans. She ran her fingers through his hair which, to her delight, was drying in a mass of curls. “Was gonna make James make a reservation at one of them posh places, yeah? The kind with food I can’t pronounce, that has classy music played by real people. Not the one he took me to, but one where we could dance, maybe. Roxy was gonna help me with shopping, ‘cause I ain’t got the first clue where to go to get one o’ them fancy dresses. Was gonna get fancy underwear an’ all, too. Take you out on a proper date an’ tell you how much I love you. We was gonna eat fancy food, an’ drink stupidly expensive wine, an’ dance til I couldn’t walk.” She nuzzled into his neck, breathing in the spicy scent of him. “An’ then we was gonna come home an’ I was gonna tackle you to the bed, an’ you wouldn’t have no excuse to say no, ‘cause I’d already been wined and dined properly.”

“That sounds like a lovely evening,” Harry murmured. “Perhaps we can do that when you return from your first mission. If you’ll allow me to make the reservation, of course.”

“If you can get a table somewhere, sure. Ain’t it a pain to get reservations at posh places around…the…holiday….” Eggsy sat up, mouth open with horror. “Harry. Harry, my first mission is going to be over the holiday – Mum’s first Christmas away from Dean  _and_  out of treatment! An’ I ain’t done no shopping, no decorating, nothin’! We was gonna do it proper this year,” she moaned. “She’ll be crushed.”

“Shh, darling, no she won’t. You know how proud of you she is,” Harry soothed. “We needn’t celebrate it on the exact day. It will be just as good a few days later, if that should happen.” 

“But I ain’t got  _time_. James gave me two days before I gotta report to HQ. An’ I been too busy to even think about gifts – shit. Not even sure how much money I got for ‘em, anyway.”

“There, at least, I can assure you, you are fine. Kingsman receive a monthly stipend. Having passed the final test, you and Miss Morton would have received your first stipend today. Should you somehow botch the mission enough to be refused an agent’s seat, you won’t receive another unless you take another position and the salary that goes with it.” 

“Shut up!” She fumbled out her mobile to check her account. Her eyes widened at the total on the screen. “Fuck me, that’s –“ 

“A trainee’s stipend. Once you finish your apprenticeship, the amount increases.” 

She dropped the mobile and cupped his face. “You busy tomorrow?”

“I suspect I am about to be,” he said, a small, amused quirk to his lips.

“I need to get something for mum, an’ I know what I wanna get. I just don’t know where, specially on short notice.”

“Of course. What were you thinking?”

“A family ring. I can remember her lookin’ at rings an’ pendants like that, an’ we never had the money for it. Just as well, Dean woulda’ pawned it, but. Dunno if I can get one on short notice like this, but I wanna try.”

“I know exactly where to go,” he assured her. He paused, though his hands began to move a little restlessly over her skin, sliding under her shirt along her back. “May I be so crass as to make a holiday request of my own of you? For when you have time.”

“Harry, of course! Anything, love.”

“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, I would like to request another painting. The morpho you did for me is truly exquisite, and I was hoping to request a second painting to help balance the room.”

Eggsy blinked at him. “Oh, yeah. Where did you hang it? You hadn’t decided when I left for trainin’, an’ I didn’t notice it when we was here the other day.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her. “You didn’t see it earlier?”

“If I had, I wouldn’t be askin’ where it is.”

Harry made an odd almost growling sound in his throat, pulling her closer. He seemed embarrassed a second later when he relaxed his hold. “My apologies, my dearest, I seem to be rather more proud of myself than is appropriate. It’s hanging in my bedroom.”

“It never is!” Eggsy slithered off his lap and dashed upstairs, hearing Harry’s steps close behind her. She popped into his room and didn’t see the painting at first for the mess they’d made – the bed was still destroyed and their clothes still littered the place. But when she turned to face the wall the doorway was in, she could see the painting, plain as day, hung on the wall over his dresser. There was even a small lamp placed just so under it to keep it shining brilliantly, even when it was dark or overcast, as London so often seemed to be. She grinned at Harry, who was leaning in the doorway and watching her. “Can’t believe I missed that. In my defense, though, you had me  _very_  distracted.”

“Why do you think I am so pleased with myself?” 

“You should be.” She walked over to him to trail her fingers down the line of buttons on his shirt. He’d forgone a tie and indulged in a pair of jeans rather than tailored trousers after their shower, but apparently still found it necessary to wear a buttondown tucked in. “Never had no one touch me like you,” she confessed. “Like makin’ me feel good was makin’ you feel good.”

“But it does, darling.” He caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her wrist, making her shiver. “I love making you feel good, in all kinds of ways. If you have been with fools who were too selfish to understand the absolute joy it is to make you writhe and scream, then I shall be more than happy to spend the rest of my days making up for their shortcomings.”

“You ain’t makin’ up for anything,” she instructed. “I don’t care about the past. Ain’t a one of ‘em that was more than a passing bit of fun. You’re so much more, Harry.” She took a breath and tried to order her thoughts. “It doesn’t seem enough, just sayin’ I love you. You gotta understand, I don’t remember dad much. I don’t –  _feel_  for him, the way I should. I’ve always cared about him, but it was distant, yeah? It’s hard to love someone you don’t really know. But when I saw that footage, when he pushed you out of the way an’ saved your life, I was so, so grateful, Harry. Because he saved you, an’ it was like he was savin’ you  _for_  me. Not that I’m glad he’s dead,” she clarified. “Cause yeah, it woulda been better if it hadn’t happened. But because he saved you, I get to have you. An’ you make me so happy, Harry. There ain’t nobody else I ever met that I wanted to be with like this. No one I want to spend every minute of every day with, an’ I kept thinkin’ that would fade, yeah? When I was here last year. I kept waitin’ to need space or somethin’, but it didn’t happen. Even when I left, it wasn’t ‘cause I wanted to be away from you. I just couldn’t stand the thought of causin’ you problems and havin’ you give me that look, like you was regrettin’ ever having set eyes on me. Even back then, it woulda gutted me more’n Dean managed. So don’t think you’s makin’ up for anything. If that’s the only reason you’re with me, it’ll – I couldn’t stand that, Harry.”

“Eggsy.” Harry folded her in his arms and pressed kisses to her face. “The day I found you in that warehouse was the best day of my life. If I could change the past, I most assuredly would. But just because I can’t does not mean that I am with you in some misguided attempt to make up for anything. I love you, dearest, though propriety would suggest I shouldn’t. There are a great many who would say that you are the last person I should take to my bed, considering the tangled circumstances of our lives, let alone the age difference. I love you, and wish nothing more than to bring you happiness and pleasure for as long as you’ll allow me.”

“So forever then. That might just be enough time.” 

~

After spending the day tangled with Harry as close as she could get, she spent the night in the same fashion. It was a bit odd to be sharing a bed with someone (besides JB, who seemed rather affronted to have to share her and had heaved great sighs every time either she or Harry shifted) but she was already addicted to it. She’d woken partway several times throughout the night and Harry had been right there, some part of him touching her, some part of her touching him, though they didn’t spend the entire night spooned together as they’d been when they’d drifted off.

JB had huffed off when sleepy morning cuddles evolved into sleepy morning sex, Eggsy languidly astride Harry’s hips. They showered – separately – then made a quick breakfast. Their cab arrived as they put the last of the dishes in the sink. 

With a fast rub for JB, she made sure she had her wallet and dashed out the door after Harry. The cab took them to a small jewelers in the expensive part of town. There wasn’t even a window display on the place, simply gold embossed lettering on the door. Eggsy was instantly aware of being dreadfully out of place, as she’d thought nothing of throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweater, both off the rack and not anywhere near high end, though the emerald pendant between her breasts fit in. Harry didn’t seem bothered, however, so she said a mental fuck it and just turned her attention to the glass cases that housed all sort of shiny, glittery jewelry. 

“Find a setting that you like,” he murmured in her ear. “The stones can be altered to suit.”

A youngish woman, somewhere in her early thirties, drifted over to attend them. Her blouse was clearly silk, while her skirt looked like cashmere. She favored Eggsy with a brittle smile but gave Harry – in one of his bespoke suits, of course – a more genuine one. “How may I assist you today?” she asked him.

“The lady is choosing a gift for her mother,” Harry informed her coolly.

Eggsy rolled her eyes. “Yeah, Christmas an’ all. Gettin’ mum a family ring, yeah? With our birthstones.”

“How lovely.” The woman guided Eggsy towards the end of the counter. The case there held smaller settings, in what looked like silver. “There are some lovely options on offer here. Perhaps,”

“Scuse me, but I was wantin’ gold. Yellow gold,” she clarified. “Mum isn’t much for silver, you get me?”

The woman got a slightly pinched look about the eyes but nodded. “Of course. This way.” She showed them to another case, though again, Eggsy could tell that it wasn’t their top of the line stuff. 

Harry made an impatient sound. “Would you be so kind as to ask Marcus to attend to us, Miss? I do believe you have made one or two assumptions that I am simply disinclined to correct or tolerate.”

Lips thinning, the woman nodded and walked stiffly through a door. A minute later, a tall, older man with a shock of white hair on his head stepped out. His gaze was stern until they fell on Harry, and then he grinned. “Harry, you cheeky monkey! Mathilda was talking as though we were about to be robbed at gun point.” He strode across the room and extended his hand. 

Harry shook it. “Your newest assistant seems the sort to make assumptions, Marcus. This is Eggsy.” 

Marcus switched his attention to her and smoothly took her hand to brush a kiss over his knuckles. “Lovely to meet you, Miss Eggsy. How can I help you both today?” His gaze darted down to her chest, though she was a hundred percent certain it wasn’t to check out her tits. “Looking for something to match? I’m quite glad you seem to like it. Harry agonized over it for days,” he confided.

She touched the pendant and smiled. “I love it,” she assured him. “It’s beautiful. But I need somethin’ for my mum, yeah? Family ring, three stones. Me, my mum, an’ my dad.”

“Which stones?”

“Diamond, ruby, sapphire.”

“Three stones only, no accents?”

“For preference, yeah. Equal size, if that’s a thing.”

“Anything can be a thing,” he dismissed. “Though I can tell you that I have nothing with that exact combination already, I have a few pieces that I could change the stones out on that you might like. Come over here, please.” Eggsy looked over the selections he pulled out for her and felt her eyes light up as she saw the perfect piece: a fairly simply gold band that turned to a leaf filigree, with three round cut diamonds set into it like flowers. “Very nice,” Marcus approved when she pulled it out. The bottom of the band was even wide enough to allow for some engraving. “Would you like to look at more or –“

“No. No, this is it. How long would it take to change two of the stones? The two outer ones, please.” She held it out for Harry to look at.

“Is that to her taste? From what I saw of her clothing and jewelry –“

Eggsy shook her head, knowing exactly what he was getting at. Her mother’s clothes and jewelry, when Harry would have seen them, had tended towards skimpy and loud, garish. “That was how Dean wanted her to dress,” she explained. “This is more what she actually likes.”

“It  **is**  lovely,” he approved. “Marcus?”

“I have a couple other jobs in progress, but I should have that done in time for Christmas. Let’s choose the replacement stones, shall we?” Marcus locked the remaining rings back in the case and went to the back. When he returned, he had two flat cases in his hands. When he opened them, she saw one was filled with rubies and the other sapphires. With deft motions he plucked several of each out and laid them on a velvet cloth on the counter. He went over each of them with Eggsy, allowing her to look at them under a lighted magnifier as he explained the way they were evaluated. She picked out one of each whose color she really liked. Marcus set them aside and locked the loose stones up in the back again. When he came back out he took the order down in neat handwriting, had her approve and sign it, then scrawled his signature at the bottom. “Would you care to pay now or on pickup?”

“Now works. And if I’m out of town, is it okay if I have someone else do the pickup?”

“If you leave their name and they present identification, we can certainly accommodate that.”

“I’ll be doing the pickup if Eggsy is unavailable,” Harry said. “My calendar has me in town for the next few weeks.

“Excellent! We’ll put you down, then. This way, please.” Marcus took her to the register to type the order in. The total was suspiciously low, and he smiled when he saw her skeptical look. “Harry Hart literally saved my life. He and his family receive items at just above cost. There are a great many rich bastards in the world that I am happy to gouge, but he is not one of them. I do assure you, however, that I am not selling this at a negative. Please do not argue – this is only the second purchase that he’s been involved with, and it’s been chafing, not being able to properly repay the man.”

“I’ve told you, Marcus, it isn’t necessary,” Harry protested.

“You let me decide what my life is worth,” Marcus shot back. “Now hush and let the lady finish her transaction.”

“Just the once,” she warned him. Then she smirked. “Unless you wanna get your arse in trouble an’ let me save it m’self, then we can talk again.”

“Deal!” 

Eggsy swiped her card, signed the slip, and then beamed. “Reckon that has me nailing Christmas, then. Ta, Marcus!”

“You’ll have to let me know how your mother likes it. That’s a personal favorite of all my designs.”

“I will,” she promised.

“Harry, don’t be a stranger!”

Harry inclined his head and gave a small wave as he guided Eggsy out. “I hope he dismisses that assistant,” he grumbled, holding up a hand to summon a cab. 

“Oh relax. She weren’t even that bad. Doubt she sees too many dressed like me that can actually afford to shop there, an’ it ain’t like she tried to kick me out.”

“Manners, Eggsy, are terribly important. Manners which she failed to display. There is no excuse for treating anyone as lesser, regardless of dress, accent, or any other factor.” 

As usual when Harry talked like that, she felt the overwhelming desire to kiss the hell out of him take her over. With a bit of a start, she remembered that she could do just that, so she did. “I love you,” she added when she stepped back to see his stunned but pleased look. “Just thought you should know.”

“I do know, though I enjoy the reminders. Come here, darling.” Harry towed her in close for another kiss, nibbling lightly on her lip. “I am going to miss you dreadfully while you’re away,” he said mournfully. 

“Do you know where I’m going?”

“Not really. I’m told it’s an information gathering expedition, but I know little else. James and Thomas will get you and Roxy up to speed tomorrow.” A cab finally stopped for them so Eggsy let it go. She didn’t want to worry overmuch about her first mission anyway – not when time with Harry was so short and they had much better things to do.


End file.
